Some mobile devices, such as but not limited to vehicles, computers, and mobile phones, rely on a chargeable battery or other energy source to provide some or all of its required operating energy while the mobile device is disconnected from a continuous source of electrical energy, e.g., a wall outlet or other charging station. A cordset or other physical connection member may be used to facilitate delivery of current from the charging station to a charging system of the mobile device in order to facilitate charging the chargeable battery. In order to deliver current through the cordset to a charging system of the mobile device, at least one conducting element of the cordset must be electrically connected with at least one conducting element of the charging system.